Polymers containing conjugated groups are known to be useful as materials for preparing organic based light-emitting diodes. However, their light output at low drive voltage and efficiency are less than desirable for certain applications. Thus, there is a need for devices with improved efficiency and a need for devices that can provide high brightness at low drive voltage.